Samerella
by SOLmaster
Summary: A parody of Cinderella, Nicktoons Unite style. After Sam sees Danny with Valerie, she falls asleep and has a dream with Penelope Spectra as he stepmom. Now she must try and go to a dance that the Phantom Prince is holding with help from her friends.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is a new Nicktoons Unite Parody. Which is a spoof of Cinderella. This actually stars Sam Manson than the main Nicktoons. This was co-written with Dannyfangirl, and this story was her idea. Now please enjoy the first part of the story._

**Samerella**

In Amity Park, Danny and Sam were at school talking as they walked down the halls.

"So, I heard that the school dance is coming," Danny explained.

"Yeah, but I'm not totally interested." Sam mentioned.

"Aw, come on, Sam." Danny said. "It sounds like fun."

"Not to me," Sam said, "Remember the last time?"

"It wasn't totally bad."

But Sam mentioned, "Unless you count me turning into a fire breathing dragon and you nearly getting in trouble with your dad."

"Well, it was still good," Danny said, "Plus we danced."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But, I'm still not into going."

But Danny said, "Come on, Sam. It's gonna be romantic. After all, we're a couple."

"Yeah, I know. But maybe I'll think about it for a while." Sam said still unsure.

Danny just shrugged. "Well, there's no way I can go with someone else if you decide not to." Then he gave Sam a kiss and said, "I gotta go anyway, talk to you later."

Sam touched her cheek and smiled. "Okay, see ya."

Danny walked off as Sam watched him leave. "I wonder where he's in such a rush to go." Sam wondered to herself.

Then she started to walk in the same direction Danny ran off to. She was walking down the hallway, but notices some voices.

"Danny?" Sam wondered as she recognized the voice. She also heard another voice, which seemed female.

She turned and up ahead, spotted Danny. But she also noticed he was with Valerie. Sam gasped when she saw Danny smiling about something as he talked to Valerie.

Then Sam frowned as she said, "Oh, I can see that he doesn't want to go with someone else but me. Unless that person is Valerie."

"So, you think that's okay with you?" Valerie asked holding something out, but Sam can't see it.

"Definitely." Danny nodded. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Sam couldn't believe it. Danny is cheating on her. She just growled angrily and stormed away, not watching anything else.

Sam then sat on a bench outside by herself. She stops and notices that Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, and SpongeBob are walking by.

"Hey, isn't that Danny's girl over there?" Tak said to the Nicktoons when he noticed Sam.

SpongeBob turned and noticed, and then he waved happily as he shouted, "Hey, Sam! How're you doing?!"

"Oh...just gloomy...as usual," Sam sighed.

But Jimmy noticed something. "Sam, don't take this the wrong way, but you seem a little more gloomy than usual."

"Yeah, you look mad about something." Timmy noticed.

"No...Of course not," Sam lied.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked. "We could let Danny know."

"Can you PLEASE not talk about Danny?" Sam groaned.

The Nicktoons all glanced at each other in confusion. "Are you sure you're alright?" Tak asked Sam.

Sam took a deep breath. "Okay, I guess I should tell you guys, but DON'T tell Danny just yet..."

The Nicktoons nodded and Sam began to tell them everything.

"He what?!" They asked when Sam finished.

"Oh yeah," Sam nods.

Jimmy looked in disbelief. "But Danny wouldn't do anything like that."

"That's impossible!" Timmy mentioned.

"Yeah! I know my best friend won't do anything like that!" SpongeBob shouts.

Tak asked, "Are you sure you saw what you think you saw?"

"Positive." Sam retorts.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Timmy said. "Danny really likes Sam, and he would never go out with another girl like that."

Sam just crossed her arms and frowned. "Well, apparently you guys were wrong."

"But how can you be so sure?" SpongeBob asked, "Maybe you saw it the wrong way."

"Believe me, I know what I saw." Sam told him as she sighed. "Man, I'm starting to get a headache."

"Maybe you outta lay down, Sam," Jimmy suggests.

But Sam just said, "I don't need to lie down."

Tak then whispered to the Nicktoons. "You think we should go talk to Valerie about this?"

"You may be right, Tak." Jimmy whispered back. "We promised not to talk to Danny, but she didn't say anything about Valerie."

"Oh...a loophole," SpongeBob smirks.

Then Jimmy turned to Sam. "Excuse us for while, Sam. We have some...duties to attend to. You just try and take it easy."

"Fine." Sam replied. "Don't worry about me."

The four other Nicktoons walk off. "You outta rest, Sam," Jimmy said before he turned away.

Sam sighed when she was alone again. "I am feeling a little tired." Then she lied down.

Then Sam yawned as she began to fall asleep. When Sam was now fully asleep, she began to enter a dream-like state.

Soon, she begins to wake up again. She yawns as she wondered, "Oh man, did I fall asleep?"

She looks around and notices she's no longer outside.

"Huh?" she wondered and notices that she is wearing rags. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Sam!" Voices called out.

Sam turns and gasps. "Oh no...I think I know which voices they belong to," she groans.

The door then opens and she sees Paulina and Valerie.

"What do you think you're doing?" Valerie asked Sam.

"Umm...lying around?" she asks.

"You're supposed to be fixing my dress." Paulina mentioned.

"Your dress?" Sam asked.

"Well duh!" Valerie said, "You may be our step-sister but you're gonna have to do our biddings."

"Step-sister?" Sam questioned. "Since when am I your step-sister?"

"Since your dad married our step-mother," Paulina said.

"Wait, who's supposed to be our step-mother?" Sam angrily asked.

Then, someone bursts out of the show. Sam gasped. "I shouldn't have asked."

The step-mother was...Penelope Spectra.

"Spectra?!" Sam asked in shock.

"What's going on here?" Penelope Spectra asked.

"Mother, Samantha's not doing our bidding," Paulina said.

"Is that so?" She asked as she looked at Sam.

"Alright, what's going on?" Sam asked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Alright, Samantha, start getting to work right away on your duties." Spectra said.

"What?! But you're not the boss of me!" Sam yelled.

"You bet she is!" Paulina said.

Sam just frowned. "Well, you can't make me do anything."

"Oh really?" Spectra asked and then yelled out, "Helga!"

Sam was puzzled. "Helga?" She turns to see a giant tough looking woman glaring at her.

"Our servant woman, remember," Spectra reminded, "You don't wanna mess with her, do you?"

Sam chuckled nervously. "Oh right, her. Well, I guess a few chores couldn't hurt."

* * *

Later on, Sam was now doing the dishes. She groaned as she said, "I can't believe I'm washing dishes for Paulina and Valerie, and let's not forget Penelope Spectra."

"Sam?" A voice familiar to Sam called out. She turned and saw Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Tak. But they looked like animals. Jimmy was a brown cat, Tak was a bird, and SpongeBob is still a sea sponge.

"Jimmy? SpongeBob? Tak?" Sam asked as she looked at them oddly. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's us!" SpongeBob said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh...two of you are a cat and a bird." Sam mentioned.

"We were born this way, remember?" Tak said.

Jimmy asked, "Yeah, how could you forget?"

Sam smacked her head. "I MUST be dreaming..."

SpongeBob whispered to Jimmy and Tak, "I guess she's feeling a little crazy."

"I heard that!" Sam said angrily. "What is going on here?"

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked.

Sam answered, "This day cannot get any worse, first my boyfriend is dating someone else, and then I wake up to see that Paulina and Valerie are my step-sisters, and then..." She then noticed the three staring at her in shock. "What?" she asked.

"You have a boyfriend?" Tak asked.

"Of course I do." Sam said. "You know it's Danny."

"Danny?" the three asked.

"Who's Danny?" SpongeBob asked.

Jimmy answered, "He's the ghost prince."

"I told you Sam liked Phantom Prince Danny." Tak said.

"Wait a minute, what are you guys talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"Oh, you don't know?" Jimmy smirked.

"Know what?" Sam asked suspiciously.

SpongeBob answered, "That you want to go to a special dance party he's having."

"A party?"

"Yeah, you might even get to dance with Danny while you're there." Tak mentioned.

"No way." Sam said. "For one, I'm not into dances. And second, I don't even want to see Danny."

"How come?" Jimmy wondered, "You never even met the guy."

Sam just turned around and crossed her arms. "I don't want to talk about it again."

Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Tak looked at each other confused. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Samantha! Get the door!" Spectra shouted.

"Fine." Sam groaned as she walked over to the door.

She answered the door and saw an old ghost dressed as a mailman and he handed Sam a letter.

"Thanks." Sam said as she took the letter.

Sam closed the door and Valerie and Paulina come up to her.

"Who was that?" Paulina demanded.

"Just someone delivering some letter." Sam answered as she looked at the envelope.

"What does it say?" Valerie asked.

Sam reads it. "It says, 'You are invited to a party at the Phantom Prince's palace. There will be dancing, food, and excitement.'"

"A party?" Valerie asked as she got excited.

"Yeah, Prince Danny is holding it." Sam mentioned.

"Ahh...Prince..." the sisters smiled.

Sam just scoffs. "What's the big deal with that Phantom Prince?"

"Are you kidding?" Valerie asked as she glared at Sam. "He's a ghost prince."

"The hottest ghost prince," Paulina said, "Everyone is falling for him. Too bad that they're unlucky. I'm the lucky one for Prince to marry."

"Not if I marry him first!" Valerie yelled at Paulina.

"Well, I'm prettier," Paulina said showing off her looks, "And I have flawless skin!"

"Nearly flawless," Sam coughed, noticing the mole on Paulina's cheek.

Paulina glared angrily at Sam until Spectra came and asked, "What's going on?"

Valerie answered, "The Phantom Prince is having a party at his palace and just invited us."

"Really, then it looks like we're going." Spectra said.

Paulina and Valerie cheered, but Sam just frowned.

"Well, what about me?" Sam asked, "Although, I don't really wanna go..."

"Why would you want to go?" Paulina asked as she crossed her arms. "There's no way the Phantom Prince could ever like you."

"Yeah, and YOU'RE not invited," Spectra said.

"So make us prettier dresses and do more of your chores!" Valerie yelled.

"Fine with me!" Sam angrily said. "I didn't want to go anyway!" Then she stormed off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace, the Phantom Prince, who wore a royal purple cape over his jumpsuit and a crown, was walking around in circles in a worry. A large crab in royal clothes and a crown was watching him while sitting on his throne.

"Danny! Whatcha doing walking around?! You're wasting money!" the crab said, "And shouldn't you be ready for the dance party?"

"I'm sorry, Father," Danny said, "I'm just very worried about the party."

"What's there to be worried about, me boy?" He asked. "You've been planning this all week."

"It was YOUR idea," Danny mentions, "Besides, what if some girls come in and go 'gah gah' over me...again?"

"Then what's there to worry about?" King Krabs asked. "You might actually find a girl you like this time."

"Hey!" Danny snapped. "There's no way that'll even happen."

"Why is that?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. There's just not one girl I've met that I really like."

"Well, who's the girl of your dreams?" the jester, Squidward, asked.

Danny thinks a bit. "Hmm…someone who's smart, fun, pretty, tough, likes to take charge once in a while, and doesn't bother doing anything popular. She might even be Goth also."

Krabs and Squidward stared at him.

"Weirdo," Squidward said.

"Well, he might find a girl he's actually interested in. Just not the one in his dreams." King Krabs said as he laughed. He claps his claws, "Squidward! Patrick! Bring Danny to his room to get him prepared for the party!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Squidward and Patrick replied.

The two quickly grab Danny and drag him to his room. "Hey! Let go!" Danny yelled.

"Stop wasting time, Danny!" Krabs yelled. "The faster you're ready, the sooner we can start!"

* * *

Back at the house, Paulina, Spectra, and Valerie were in their dresses that Sam made for them.

"That prince will definitely like me now." Paulina said as she admired her dress.

"Not if he likes me first!" Valerie disagreed.

"Like he can ever like you instead of me!" Paulina angrily shouted.

"Quit fighting already so we can go!" Spectra yelled.

"Alright." Paulina and Valerie replied.

Then Spectra turned to Sam. "And you make sure everything's clean by the time we get home."

Sam just turned her head away. "Fine. Have fun at the dance."

"We will!" Paulina smiled. The three walked out of the home and head to the carriage.

Then Sam's frown started to disappear. Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Tak come and see Sam.

"Sam, what are you doing?" SpongeBob asked. "You're gonna miss the dance."

"Well, good," Sam said, "I don't wanna be there anyway."

"Aw, come on." Tak said in disbelief. "I can tell you really want to go."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "I so do not."

"Yeah, you do." Jimmy said, smirking a bit.

"What makes you think that?!" Sam yelled out with her eye twitching.

SpongeBob sighed and said, "Come on, Sam. You have to go. You might actually have fun and you'll like the ghost prince."

"Yeah right." Sam said as she frowned.

SpongeBob then got on his knees and begged. "Oh, please will you go?! Please, please, please!"

Sam sighs. "Well, I do wanna go... but my step-mother and step-sisters won't let me." She takes the broom and sweeps, "Oh...I wish..."

"Did somebody say wish?" a voice asked.

They look around and wonder where the voice was coming from.

Suddenly, a comet flew out of the window. "Whoa!" it yelled when it suddenly crashed on the ground next to Sam and her friends with a giant 'POOF!'

They suddenly hear coughing and see someone stepping out of the smoke. It was a bucktooth boy in a magician's suit and mask and had a crown on top and wings with a magic wand.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sam asked the boy.

He answered, "I'm your awesome, wonderful, and magical fairy godbrother: Timmy Turner."

"Godbrother?"

"Yep!" Timmy said, "Got your call. And I'm here to grant your wishes and desires!"

"Oh really?" Sam was in disbelief.

"What can you even do?" Jimmy asked Timmy.

"Just wish it!" Timmy winked.

Sam thinks. "Okay...then I wish the house was clean. Just spotless."

"You got it, sis!" Timmy said whirling his wand, "One clean house fired away!" He uses his wand. POOF! But suddenly, the house became very messy and dirty, gruesome than an ugly ghost or something scarier.

Tak glared at Timmy. "You call that clean?"

"Oops," Timmy smiled sheepishly, "My bad."

"What kind of fairy godbrother are you supposed to be anyway?" Sam asked.

"A trainee?" Timmy spoke, "I'm kinda a new fairy-in-training."

"And you're supposed to help Sam?" Jimmy asked. "How are you supposed to help if you don't know how?"

"Hey, I can totally do this." Timmy said confidently. "Now what is it that you want?"

"Okay, maybe put this house back to normal," Sam said.

"Say the two magic words."

Sam sighed and said, "I wish this house was back to normal."

Timmy waved his wand and there was a poof that made the house looked the way it was before.

"See? I told you I can handle it," Timmy smiled.

"Well, can you make it so I can go to that dance?" Sam asked.

"I thought you didn't want to go," Tak laughs.

Sam quickly said, "Uh...I'm just gonna go to check it out."

"Right..." Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's true." Sam said as she turned to Timmy. "Now just get me whatever I need to go already."

"Up, up, up!" Timmy said, "You're gonna need a dress if you're gonna go to the dance.

"A dress?" Sam questioned. "Why would I need a dress?"

"Duh, you can't go looking like that!" Timmy mentioned.

"What fancy-looking dresses do you have?" SpongeBob asked.

"Let's see." Timmy thought. "I think I have just the thing."

Timmy waved his wand and there was a poof around Sam. The animals coughed but gasped. Sam was now wearing a Goth-like black, yet beautiful dress.

"Whoa," Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Tak said amazed.

"Aw...I was gonna poof you a pink dress," Timmy said, "NOT black! Let me do it again."

"No wait!" Sam tried to say.

Timmy stopped. "Don't you want a pretty pink and non dark dress? I don't think the prince can like Goth girls..."

Tak thought about it. "Hmm, I think he does have a point."

"Guys, I'm not trying to impress the prince." Sam mentioned. "I'm just going to check it out and leave. Besides I hate dances."

"I'm sure she really wants to go." Jimmy whispered to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob nodded in agreement.

"I heard that." Sam snapped. "And no, I don't. And besides you don't expect me to walk there, do you?"

"Hmm," Timmy said as he scratched his head with his wand. "I guess I can poof you up some transportation."

"Oh! I have an idea!" SpongeBob smiled and takes a small burger out, "You can turn this Krabby Patty into a carriage!"

"Not a problem." Timmy smiled as he cracked his knuckles. "Alright, here I go."

He waved his wand at the krabby patty and it was surrounded by a cloud of pink smoke. Then the krabby patty grew larger with a door and had pickle wheels.

Sam's jaw dropped. "You expect me to ride in that thing?!"

"Well, you're a meat-lover aren't you?" Timmy asked.

"I'M A VEGETARIAN!!"

"Oh. Well, I got it right, didn't I?" Timmy mentioned. "What do you want me to do? Make it a veggie patty?"

Sam sighs. "But...how am I supposed to drive this?!"

"Don't have to," Timmy said, "Cuz you have a servant, driver, and footman to do that. Right SpongeBob, Tak, and Jimmy..." he smirks at the three creatures.

Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Tak look at each other in worry.

SpongeBob checked his watch. "Whoa, look at the time."

"Yeah, I just remembered I gotta go fix a thing." Jimmy mentioned.

"And I gotta go help him find that thing." Tak made up.

They tried to flee, but Timmy uses his magic to stop them and carry them in midair.

"No so fast." Timmy said as he smirked. "Cuz you're all about to take Sam to that dance."

Then he waved his wand at the three and a cloud of smoke surrounded them. Sam gasped as Jimmy, Tak, and SpongeBob turned into Krabby Patties. They screamed in horror.

"Whoops." Timmy said sheepishly. "Let me try again."

But, he poofs the three into electronic devices.

"Hey! My show is on!" SpongeBob laughed to watch Mermaid Man on himself (he was a TV).

"Oh man." Timmy groaned. "No, wait! I can do this!"

He poofs them again, only to turn them into monsters. Jimmy (as a dragon) growls angrily and tried to bite Timmy. Luckily, Timmy yelps and jumps into Sam's arms.

"Okay," Sam said annoyed as she drops Timmy on the ground. "Are you gonna do this the right way or are you gonna turn them into plants this time?"

"Sorry! Let me do it again!" Timmy pleads, "Okay! Alakazoo!" With a POOF of smoke, it fades.

Timmy grins. Jimmy and Tak were now human and were the footman and servant. But, SpongeBob was still the same, only bigger.

"Wow," Jimmy said amazed. "I can't believe you actually got it right this time."

"Yeah," Tak said until he noticed Jimmy. "Have you always been that short?"

Jimmy glared at him.

"Okay, there's the dress, carriage, the driver, the servant, anything else?" Sam asked Timmy.

"Well, there is that one rule." Timmy remembered.

"What rule?" Jimmy asked.

Timmy explained, "Well, since I'm only a trainee, most of the wishes I grant don't exactly last forever."

"What do you mean?" Tak asked.

"There's a rule that the wishes can only last till midnight, and then everything goes back to normal."

"You mean all this stuff is gonna disappear as soon as it's midnight?" Jimmy asked.

"That's right." Timmy said until he checked his watch. "I mean you got six hours to go."

"We better leave now," SpongeBob told.

"You're right." Sam said as she got in the krabby patty carriage. "Let's get going."

"I'll drive!" SpongeBob called up.

"No!" Sam, Jimmy, and Tak refused.

"Awe, come on." SpongeBob begged. "I am the oldest and perfectly capable of driving."

Tak just shrugged. "Oh, what harm can it do?"

"I guess it'll be okay." Jimmy said.

Suddenly, the Patty Carriage was speeding up, crashing into more cars. Sam, Tak, and Jimmy were holding onto their seats, in fear that SpongeBob was at the wheel.

"I thought you said you were capable of driving!" Sam yelled.

"Well, I never really had a driver's license before," SpongeBob mentions.

SpongeBob continued driving the krabby patty at fast speed.

_That's it for part 1. What will Sam do when she gets to the dance and meets the Phantom Prince? The next chapter with all the answers will be posted soon. Now please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the final part of Samerella. Last time Sam was on her way to the dance where the Phantom Prince is. Please enjoy and review._

**Part 2**

Meanwhile at another castle, someone was watching the castle where the dance was at through a telescope.

A small green creature with one eye was watching through the telescope.

"How can that fool, King Krabs throw a dance?" He said. "That means that prince will find a girl for sure, then I won't be able to rule over this kingdom." But then he said, "But I'm sure there's no way that Phantom Prince will ever find a girl he likes."

"Of course, Planktonamor," his crystal ball said, "According to the rules, the Phantom Prince will rule the kingdom if he is married to a girl."

"Well, Karen." Planktonamor said. "We'll see if he finds a girl or not."

Then he looks through the telescope, and sees the krabby patty car crash into another car as it parks.

"Nice job, SpongeBob." Sam sarcastically as she got out.

"What?" SpongeBob asked. "I got us here, didn't I?"

"You almost ran over an old lady on the way." Jimmy mentioned.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I might as well head inside now." Sam groaned.

"It's not gonna be that bad." Jimmy told her. "You'll probably have fun."

"Yeah right." Sam said as she began to walk into the castle.

Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Tak looked at each other as they watched Sam head inside.

* * *

Inside the castle, everybody else was already there. It was a grand ball as many danced to the music.

Danny was sitting on a throne, where a bunch of girls surrounded him. So were Valerie and Paulina. "Oh, Danny! You're so cute!" Paulina smiled.

"So hot!" Valerie agreed. All the girls sighed on him, but Danny was really bored and annoyed by this.

"Okay, this is a real waste." Sam groaned. She sighs and sat on a chair, not having fun.

While Danny slouched back a bit in his throne, he managed to get a look past the girls, and catch a glimpse of Sam. Danny froze, just seeing this girl and he smiled, yet felt bad since this girl seemed to be bored as him.

Then he noticed the girls still surrounding him, and he got away by phasing beneath the throne.

"Hey, where are you going?" Paulina called after Danny, but he ignored her.

Then Danny phased up from the floor and stood in front of Sam. "Hi." He greeted.

Sam looks up to see Danny. "Oh, hi!" she scoffed and turn from him.

Danny oddly looked at her until he just walked in front of her again. "I'm Phantom Prince Danny."

Sam just turned away from him again. "Oh, I already know who you are."

"Yeah, I pretty much had that idea." Danny said as he smiled. "So, um, I kinda saw you and thought..."

"Danny, just so you know, I'm barely even talking to you right now." Sam mentioned.

"Why not?" Danny wondered.

Sam sighed. "Well...I know this boy...who was my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name is Dan...I mean 'Manny'," Sam explains, "I've had a crush on him since I first met him and soon, we became a couple."

Danny slightly smiled. "That sounds kinda nice."

"Yeah, but when I had my back turned...I found out something," Sam said, "Manny made up with another girl, cuz he was talking to her. It nearly broke my heart."

"I'm...sorry." Danny said, feeling bad for her. He sat down beside her. "That Manny dude must have been a REAL jerk. But, are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "I saw the whole thing."

"Well, what did you EXACTLY see?"

Sam answered, "Manny was with some girl, and they were talking and smiling."

"Oh...well...I'm sorry about this," Danny said, "I surely am. I bet that if I was that Manny guy, I would feel bad for you."

"Yeah, I kinda doubt it."

"I wouldn't do anything to you...um...what's your name?" Danny asked.

"...Sam."

"Sam," Danny corrects, "Well...um...I know you wouldn't like this, but...wanna dance?"

Sam looked surprised. "You wanna dance? With me?"

Danny nodded. Sam smiles and nearly blushed. "Wait...what about your fangirls?" they turn to see the girls screaming for the prince.

Danny smiled to her. "Well...I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Then Sam took Danny's hand and he walked with her to the dance floor.

"Who is that girl with the prince?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know but she looks familiar..." Paulina noticed.

Then when Danny and Sam reached the dance floor, they started dancing with each other. While they were dancing, they were unknowingly being watched through a telescope.

* * *

Planktonamor was watching and growling in anger. "This is impossible!" He yelled. "That Phantom Prince actually found a girl he likes!"

"Well...maybe cuz she's not like other girls," Karen guessed.

"Well, I'm not about to let her stand in the way!" Planktonamor shouted. "I will have to get rid of that prince myself!"

"How?"

Planktonamor answered, "Simple. The prince can't get married if he's no longer there."

* * *

Back at the dance, Danny and Sam sat down together.

"So, uh, having a good time?" Danny asked Sam.

Sam laughs.

"I take that as a yes," Danny smiled.

"Well, I guess this was kinda fun." Sam said.

"That's cool." Then Danny checked the clock on the wall. "And it's only midnight."

Sam froze. "MIDNIGHT?!"

"Yeah," Danny said a bit confused. "Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, it is!" Sam yelled, "I'm sorry, but I got to go." She rushes off.

"Wait, Sam!" Danny called. "It isn't THAT late!"

As Sam ran off, something suddenly blasted through the wall. "What the?"

"Knock, knock!" Plankton yelled from inside a large robot. "Hope I didn't miss the party!"

"Planktonamor!" Danny yelled out.

"You know him?!" Sam asked.

"He's the arch enemy of my dad, which I somewhat don't know a reason why King Krabs is my dad," Danny explains.

"Well, I'd like to stick around and solve that, but I really gotta get going." Sam said as she checked her watch.

"What's your hurry?" Danny asked.

Sam didn't know how to answer. "I..."

"Don't worry about your girlfriend leaving so soon, Phantom Prince." Planktonamor said, "Because you're about to be leaving also."

"What?" Danny wondered. But then he was hit by beam that caused him to scream in pain.

"Danny!" Sam cried as she knelt down to him.

Then there was a poof around Sam, and her dress disappeared and she was now back in her rags.

Danny seemed surprised, and Planktonamor laughed. "You got some taste in women, Phantom Prince!"

Then a claw shot out toward them and Danny shouted, "Look out!" as he pushed Sam out of the way. Then the claw grabbed Danny as he struggled to get out.

"Danny!" Sam yelled again.

"Finally, victory is mine!" Planktonamor shouted.

"Let him go!" Sam demanded.

"Never!" Then Planktonamor's robot flew away with Danny.

"No!" Sam cried and ran out, although she lost one of her slippers in the palace.

* * *

Outside, she ran into Jimmy, Tak, and SpongeBob, who were now animals again.

"Sam!" Jimmy called.

"You're late." Tak mentioned.

"I know I'm late!" Sam yelled, "But, Danny is in trouble!"

"Danny?" SpongeBob wondered. "You mean the prince who you said you didn't like?"

"Never mind!" Sam yelled, "In this world...he's really sweet...a really good dancer...and REALLY in danger."

"Well, what can we do?" Tak asked.

"Yeah," SpongeBob agreed. "After the carriage turned back into a normal krabby patty, I was hungry so I ate it."

"Oh man..." Sam groaned, "I wish my fairy godbrother was here."

"Your wish is granted!" A voice called out.

Then smoke poofed out and coughing was heard as it cleared to show Timmy.

"You?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, Sam wished it," Timmy said.

"Couldn't you have wished for a more experienced fairy godbrother?" Jimmy asked Sam.

"Hey, I heard that!" Timmy snapped.

"Alright guys," Sam interrupted. "Listen, Timmy, Prince Danny is in trouble and we have to help him."

"I thought you hated that guy," Timmy recalls.

"Will you just forget I said that already?!" Sam snapped. "He's in danger and we have to save him!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I need your magic for this," Sam said.

"Well, you can count on me." Timmy said proudly. "I'll use all my magic to help out."

"We're doomed," Jimmy groaned.

"Oh yeah?" Timmy said. "Sam, wish for something."

"Okay, I wish we were at Planktonamor's," Sam wishes.

Timmy waved his wand, and he, Sam, Jimmy, Tak, and SpongeBob poof away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Planktonamor's castle, Danny was tied to a chair with ghost-proof ropes.

Danny struggled to get free as he shouted, "What are you planning, Planktonamor? What do you want with me?"

"Why, it's quite simple really." Planktonamor answered. "Once I send word to King Krabs that you are now my prisoner, he'll have to surrender his kingdom to me."

"That has got to be the lamest plan I have ever heard." Danny said in disinterest.

"Yeah, but it will work!" Plankton yelled.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he has someone assisting him." A female voice called out.

"Sam?" Danny recognized.

"So, it was Sam who was there at the dance." The figure stepped out revealing Penelope Spectra.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

Sam walked up and gasped. "My step-mother?!"

"Sam?" Danny wondered. "Step-mother?"

"That's right." Spectra said. "It looks like you're both in trouble now."

"How could you?!" Sam yelled, "Even though...I don't really care."

"Isn't it obvious? After you deliberately disobeyed and came to the dance, and made the prince fall in love with you. I decided to help Planktonamor take over the kingdom and I can even get Danny to marry either Paulina or Valerie."

"Ew...gross!" Danny yelled.

"Gross is right." Sam said. "I'm getting Danny out of here."

"I don't think so." Spectra said as she shot an ecto-beam at Sam.

"Sam!" Danny yelled.

"I'm okay!" Sam called out when Spectra turned into her true dark ghost form.

Danny struggled to get out of the ropes again. "Will somebody let me out of here?!"

"Hang on, Your Majesty!" SpongeBob called out.

"Huh?" he looks down to see three animals.

"We'll have you out of here in no time." Jimmy told him. Then they began to gnaw on the ropes.

Meanwhile, Sam was running around while dodging Spectra's blasts.

"Timmy! If you're out there, I wish you'll give me something to use against Spectra!" Sam yelled.

Timmy then poofs out when he heard what Sam said. "One ghost weapon coming right up." Timmy said as he waved his wand, but a flower poofed in Sam's hand instead.

"A flower?!" Sam asked angrily.

"Don't worry, I can do this!" Timmy shouted.

He waves his wand again and a squirt gun appeared in Sam's hand.

"Timmy!" Sam yelled.

"Hey, I got the weapon part right!" Timmy mentioned.

Then Danny was finally able to rip the ropes off after the animals gnawed it down. "Sam!" he cried to her.

Spectra's hands charged with ghost energy as she aimed at Sam. "It's over for you now."

"Get away from her!" Danny yelled as he flew forward and kicked Spectra away from Sam.

"Danny!" Sam cried happily.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam smiled. "I am now."

Danny smiles also and kisses her on the cheek. "Maybe you should use this," Danny said giving Sam an ecto-wrist ray.

"This is just perfect." Sam smirked.

Planktonamor growled angrily. "Get rid of her NOW!"

"Sure thing," Spectra agreed.

She flies toward Danny and Sam, as they prepare to fight against her. Then Sam fires her wrist ray at Spectra.

Timmy was about to wave his wand. "Hang on, Sam! I'll get it right this time!"

He waved his wand and a Fenton Thermos appeared in Sam's hands.

"A Fenton Thermos! All right!" Sam smiled.

"Aw," Timmy groaned. "I wanted it to be a bazooka."

"That's okay," Sam said.

"You're finished now!" Spectra shouted as she charged toward Sam.

"Not yet I'm not!" Sam yelled. Then she aimed the Fenton Thermos at Spectra and a light shot out that sucked her in.

Sam closed the lid and smiled. "That takes care of my step-mother."

"I can't believe you did that to your own parent," Danny said.

"Well, I mean she's not really my...You know, never mind."

"No!" Planktonamor cried, "You may have stopped my assistant! But you can never stop me!"

"Oh yeah?" Danny smirked as he flew over to Plankton.

"You can't defeat me, Phantom Prince!" Plankton shouted. "I shall-"

Before he could finish, Danny stepped on top of him. "Totally be crushed by me." He said as he smirked.

"Danny!" Sam said as she ran up to him. "That was awesome!"

"Please, it was easy to beat him," Danny said.

"Yeah, I know." Sam said as she blushed a little.

Then the animals came up to them as Jimmy said, "Guys, you did it! You stopped Spectra and Planktonamor!"

"You're heroes!" SpongeBob shouted happily.

Danny looked at Sam oddly. "Why do they talk?"

"I'll explain later." Sam told him.

* * *

Later on, Danny and Sam were walking back inside the castle.

"So...you're really just a peasant?" Danny asked

Sam replied, "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"I understand," Danny said, "You...aren't like those other girls."

"Glad, I'm not," Sam smiled, "And you...aren't like those other boys. I mean, you're sweet... kind... handsome... " then she froze. Danny heard this and blushed. "Why am I still talking? I am such a spaz," she laughed.

"Oh guys..." Timmy smiled as he poofs something which is Sam's black slipper on top of a comfy pillow.

"Oh yeah," Sam remembered. "I must've dropped that."

Danny took the slipper off the pillow. "I think I can slip it on for you."

Sam blushed a bit and lifts up her dress to show her bare foot. Danny kneeled down and puts the slipper into Sam's foot, which fits her.

"Perfect fit." Sam smiled.

"Sam...Okay if you marry me?" Danny asked holding her arms.

Sam chuckled and blushed as she said, "Well...I do."

Danny and Sam stare at each other's eyes and they kiss. "_Sam? Sam?_" a voice called out.

Then everything started to fade, and it soon showed Sam still lying on the bench asleep.

"Sam? Sam?" someone asked her.

She soon began to open her eyes. "Huh?" She got up and rubbed her eyes.

Then she was surprised to see Danny in front of her. She gasped in shock. "Manny?" she asked.

Danny looks at her. "Manny?"

"I-I mean, Danny." Sam quickly corrected. "Danny."

"Wow, you must have dozed off," Danny noticed.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as Danny sat on the bench.

Danny answered, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Why? Is there something about our relationship that you wanna tell me?" Sam questioned sadly.

"Um...well, I guess you can say that."

"Of course."

Danny sighed. "Sam, I didn't wanna tell you soon before the dance."

"Well, you should've told me sooner before I had to find out for myself." Sam said angrily.

"You knew?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yeah!" Sam said getting up, turning her back and crossing her arms, "I saw you with Valerie at school! YOU were making up with her!"

"You thought I was what?"

"You heard me!" Sam yelled out, "I saw you and Val-"

"She was helping me buy a gift for you."

Sam seemed surprised. "What?"

Then, Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak come up to them.

"Sam, you misunderstood what you saw." Jimmy told her.

"Yeah," Timmy said. "Valerie told us that Danny needed help finding the perfect gift for you, so she decided to help him out a bit."

Sam's mouth was agape and she turns to Danny. "You were getting a gift for me?"

"Of course." Danny replied. "I didn't want to tell you before the dance because I wanted to surprise you unless you decided to go."

Sam smiled. "I'm sorry that I accused you, and thought of killing you when I saw you with Val," she said, "I felt so jealous."

"And embarrassed!" SpongeBob adds with a laugh.  
Sam chuckled as she blushed a bit. "Right."

"Well..." Danny said as he reached into his pocket and took out a small box. "I guess I might as well give you this now."

Sam took the box and opened it. She gasped, seeing it was a small silver ring with a purple gem. "Danny...it's beautiful."

"Yeah," Danny said as he smiled. "That's why I got it for you."

Sam smiled and hugged Danny. "Thanks...Phantom Prince," she smiled to him.

Danny smiled and said, "You're…welcome."

Then they kiss with the other Nicktoons smiling, happy to see they were still together.

"Aw...how sweet," SpongeBob smiled.

"Yeah, but I wonder why she called him Phantom Prince," Timmy wondered.

Tak shrugged. "Maybe it's her pet name for him."

Jimmy and SpongeBob just shrug.

**The End**

_It looks like everything is still fine with Danny and Sam. You can check out other Nicktoons Unite Parodies on my profile. _


End file.
